Nicky's extended family
by monkeygirl77
Summary: After they had beaten Cecil, Nicky had become the little brother to a lot of people. They take their job seriously. A series of oneshots featuring Nicky and his museum Family. Takes place after the first movie up until the sceond one. Ignoring the fact that Larry quit. Rated T cause Im careful...
1. Ahkmenrah

It was an average night at the museum. Ahkmenrah was talking with Sacajawea and Teddy, and Jed and Octavius were up to their usual mischief. Rex and Jack were trying to be annoying, but failed because they were being ignored. So all was normal at the museum minus the fact that the exhibits were all alive and in one way or another goofing around, talking, and or reenacting a battle. Except they all waited for one person. The person, and his son had become a part of their family and they were due to arrive any minute.

You might be wondering what Nicky was doing with Larry this weekend. Well its quite simple really, after the whole Cecil incident Nicky had become a natural sight at the museum. So when his mom decided to up and move in with her new boyfriend, who lived in another state, Nicky had thrown a fit. He refused to leave his dad and new found family behind just to satisfy his mom. His mom put her foot down and told him to grow up and knock it off. Nicky was a stubborn kid, it was well known between the bad guy night guards to Larry and the exhibits. It had taken Nicky running away a few times (which scared everyone, Nick will agree its hard to keep a straight face when your being lectured by a tiny guy, Jed tried). But his mom had finally had enough of his antics and left him with his dad.

It was currently around 6pm and Larry should have been there with Nicky by now. Teddy was waiting, with Sacajawea, to show him the new extension of the museum. And Ahkmenrah, who had become Nicky's pseudo older brother was waiting to show him as well. But they were late. Larry had them the night before that Nicky's teacher had called him (during work) to tell him he needed to see him and Nick after school the next day.

He had told them it wouldn't be that long and they would be there around 5:30 to 6 the next day after the meeting. He had asked Teddy, Sacajawea, and Ahkmenrah to watch after everyone until he could get there. And now it was after 6.

They were starting to think they weren't going to even come until Nicky stormed in. Larry following. Nicky was fuming and Larry was angry. Nicky stopped abruptly, along with all the movement in the entry hall. Teddy and Ahkmenrah stopped talking a Sacajawea flinched when she saw his eyes. Nobody had ever seen the usual happy kid so angry before.

Nicky turned at shouted.

"I don't think it was fair that you had to go and take that freako's side. The guy hates me. He's always looking for a reason to get me in trouble."

Larry slammed his hand down on the table, inadvertently almost smashing Octavius in the process.

"Nick you put a tack on his chair, refuse to do any form of work for him, talk down about him in front of his class, and plain out right disrespect him. They got it on tap Nick, I have to take his side."

"No you don't why are you trying to be nice to the guy who hates me. So what maybe I did do some stuff but the jerk deserved it. Always has and always will."

"Nick that enough. That's what got you grounded, being disrespectful to me is one thing but being disrespectful to your teacher is another. Your still grounded end of discussion."

Nicky shouted in anger and ran down one of the halls. Larry sighed and dropped his head into his hands. Everyone was stunned where they were. As unusual as it was for them to argue, it was more unusual for Nicky to get in trouble at school.

It wasn't long before Teddy and Ahkmenrah broke the tension in the room. Teddy turned to Ahkmenrah and the Pharaoh nodded. He turned and ran after Nicky as Teddy and Sacajawea went to talk to Larry.

* * *

It didn't take him very long to catch up to Nicky. He wasn't very fast. Or he was and Ahkmenrah was just faster. Either way Nicky was a clever kid. He had turned to see who was running after him. When he saw it was Ahkmenrah he almost slammed into the leader of the Huns. Behind him he could hear the Pharaohs foot steps getting louder. He also heard him shout something that sounded like 'grab him'. He dodged that hands and turned down another hall.

Apparently Ahkmenrah had foresaw that because he was still behind him. Nicky turned down another hall. The foot steps behind him disappeared. He kept running though. Until he came to a stop in front of the Egyptian exhibit, other wise known as Ahk's Exhibit.

Nicky looked behind him and could see the Pharaohs shadow on the opposite wall. He had to think. If he kept running there was a chance he could be caught. But if he hid somewhere he had a better chance of not being found. He decided on the latter option.

He just had to decide where to hide. He decided to hide in Ahk's Exhibit. He ran into the entry way and was just about to make it to the other side when he was grabbed around the waist.

He looked up and saw Ahkmenrah. What?

"How did you? I lost you. You were all the way down there."

The older man chuckled.

"You forgot about the tunnel below my exhibit."

Nicky didn't say anything after that. Ahkmenrah sighed. He liked it much better when the kid he had come to know as his little brother was happy and laughing. He didn't like this new unhappy one.

"what has got you so down?"

Nicky didn't say anything. He just messed with the beads on Ahk's wrist. He sighed again and grabbed Nicky's chin, forcing him to look up at him. He had tears in his eyes.

"Nicky?"

"I know I probably deserved it but that jerko teacher really does hate me"

Ahkmenrah couldn't help it. He smiled a small smile.

"Then why provoke him if he hates you so much?"

Nicky smirked up at him.

"Cause its funny"

They were quiet for a few minutes before they both cracked up laughing. They laughed for a couple minutes before they settled down again. Ahkmenrah wrapped an arm around Nicky and pulled him into a one armed hug.

Nicky smiled and laid his head on the pharaohs shoulder. They sat there silently in each others company. Ahkmenrah brought a hand up and ran it through Nicky's hair.

The Pharaoh looked down at the boy a couple minutes later. Nicky's eyes were drooping. He smiled and silently stood up, pulling Nicky with him. Settling Nicky on his hip he began to walk down the hall. Back towards the main area. Nicky didn't protest about being carried. He simply laid his head back down on the Pharaoh shoulder.

Who would have known that the Pharaoh would be a great older brother. And in the future to come and Nicky would get bullied. He would be told to bring said bully to the museum. They would set him straight. Who would have known the Pharaoh could be so protective.

What new nightwatchmen who would follow Larry and boss Nicky around would soon come to realize that Nicky had warmed many of the hearts in the museum. And he was Ahkmenrah's little brother in everything but blood. And if it was one thing the Pharaoh was, he was protective of Nicky. And he let others know it too. Everyone in the musuem did.

* * *

I dont know. Just bored and not tired... SOOOO hope you like it. I kind of wanted to see some Nicky and Ahkmenrah brotherly fluff! If anyone has any I will do requests! Just let me know!


	2. Nicky's sick

Laying face down on the bench next to his exhibit is how Jed found Nicky. The kid was sprawled out on his stomack. One foot and arm hanging off the side of the bench while the other arm was folded under his head. He was either asleep or close to it judging by how little he moved. Jed climbed up the rail and stopped infront of the kids face. His worry peaked when he saw how flushed it was. Was Nicky sick?

"NIcky you ok buddy?"

NIcky shifted for a moment and uncovered his eyes slightly.

"Yep I'm great! How about you?"

Jed rolled his eyes. Really Nicky could be so stubborn at times. But that came with every ten year old though right?

"Nicky are ya sick or somethin?"

Nicky had reburied his head in his arm so the answer he got was a muffled no. However the way he coughed after words gave him a different answer. If there was one thing Nicky hated more than Cecil, it was being sick. So whenever anyone ever asked him if he was the answer was always no. But the people at the museum had come to learn to tell whether or not the kid was lying. So yes Jed knew Nicky was sick. Jed motioned for one of the other cowboys in his exhibit to come over. Once they were together Jed whispered in his ear telling him to go get Ahkmenrah. the cowboy nodded and ran off.

In all honesty Nicky felt like crap. He just didn't want to stay home alone and his dad had a meeting for the museum. So when he was dropped off (with Steve the new watchman) all he wanted to do was find a quiet spot to go to sleep. He was hlaf out of it when a larger hand was gently placed on his forehead. Then a familiar voice was in his ear.

"Nicky are you not feeling well tonight?"

Man he knew that voice. It was Ahkmenrah or Ahk as he called him. NIcky shook his head and Ahk sighed. The man reached down and gently turned Nicky over on his back. they he made a move to pick him up.

"Come lets find you a good place to sleep"

However when Ahkmenrah finally had Nicky on his hip the kid layed his hea down on the col gold on his shoulder and fell asleep. Ahk smiled at the kid and thatnked Jed then he turned and walked back out. As he made his way down the hall they passed Steve. Everyone knew the guy didn't like Nicky and vise versa but never did they think he would openly insult him infront of everyone.

"Whats the brat done now? Should be left at home!"

All motion stopped in the hall. Ahkmenrah though just ignored the man, but as he passed teddy who had looked up from his book and glared at the man he couldn't help but think something bad was about to go down.

In the long run when larry had returned to the museum he found Ahkmenrah sitting at the main desk with Nicky huddled in his lap, the pharoahs arms wrapped around him along with a blanket. Larry only said four words.

"He's sick isn't he?"


	3. Chapter 3

Nicky hated Steve and Steve hated Nicky. It was a mutual relationship of hate. Somehow every night they ended up fighting, at one point Nicky had been irritated to the point that he actually punched Steve in the nose. After that it was made very clear that Nicky and Steve weren't to be allowed near each other. Usually Nicky hung out with Ahkmenrah even though they were doing night tours three days a week. And if he couldn't hang out with Ahk he hung out with Jed and Octavius, or Teddy and Sacagawea or even the Huns. He was always with someone for they did not allow Steve and Nicky to be alone together for a moment..

But tonight was different, the museum was busier than usual. SO that meant most of the exhibits were giving tours. Ahkmenrah was off giving a tour of the Egyptian exhibits, Teddy and Sacagawea were doing tours together (they were a couple as of a week ago) and Octavius was giving tours in the minis department with Jed. So Nicky was left (reluctantly) with the cave men. To be completely honest they were stupid. But they were cavemen and so that was expected. And it all fell right into place for the young kid. When he had arrived early with his dad (who had a meeting with the police about local museums being vandalized) Steve had made a wise crack remark about his family, claiming that he was just being humored and that brats deserved to stay home. He had replied with fat people shouldn't wear really tight shirts because it made his eyes burn. In the end Nicky was the one who got in trouble. So now all he wanted to do was get Steve back and get even. That's where the cavemen came in.

"SO you guys remember the plan right?"

"Uhh ooo aahh"

"OK your on go go go"

The cavemen ran out and distracted Steve while Nicky set to work. He pulled his book bag off his shoulder and pulled out a tube of superglue and glow in the dark fast dry paint. He put the glue on the flash light and the paint in Steve's hat. When he was done he stashed his stuff and ran out the door. He kept running until he came to a stop behind one of the corners and peaked around it. He heard Steve grumble something and stalk into the backroom as the cavemen wondered off. There was a pause and then a loud scream.

"NICKY"

He laughed to himself and turned around to come face to face with Teddy Roosevelt. The former president had his arms crossed and he looked down at Nicky with a stern expression.

"Nick what did you do?"

"Why does everyone always assume the worst of me?"

"Because your you Nick and you hate Steve"

Nicky became silent after that. He ducked his head and smiled sheepishly up at Teddy.

"I may or may not have super-glued his hand to his flashlight and put glow in the dark paint on his hat and indirectly in his hair."

Teddy raised an eyebrow at his antics.

"Come along Nick your going to apologize and after that your on desk duty for the rest of the night."

Before Nicky could protest Teddy had him by the ear and was pulling him towards the staff lounge/ back room. After he had apologized Teddy had to get back to the tours, but walked him back to the front desk. Before Teddy could leave once more NIcky asked a quick question.

"Hey Teddy we don't have to tell Ahk about this right?"

Teddy turned back towards the young boy and ruffled his hair in a fatherly fashion.

"My boy I beleive he already knows. Along with the rest."

"Yep Steve can be loud... It was funny though right?"

Teddy was silent for a moment, "Yes it was"

* * *

SO umm I don't know where this came from but I'm tired and this was stuck in my head! Hope you liked it! Let me know if you have any requests!


End file.
